


Day Two Hundred Thirty-Six || A Dreadful ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [236]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: A knight's foremost task is to protect his princess. No matter the cost.





	Day Two Hundred Thirty-Six || A Dreadful ___

As much as his job has centered around keeping unsuitable suitors at bay...that isn’t Sasuke’s only task as the princess’ chosen knight. It isn’t even his primary one. While he may have promised Hinata to help better comb through the various lords and princes her father insists she speak to, there are far more important duties on his shoulders. In such an era of peace, there are sure to be few true threats to the princess’ life. But Sasuke is nonetheless ready to lay down his life in her stead.

...and as time passes, and the pair grow closer as royal and guard, his intent to protect her only deepens.

At first, he assumes it’s little more than time impressing upon him the seriousness of his task. He is the knight chosen from his family’s long line of brave warriors to act as the primary defense of their land’s heiress. He took the mantle proudly, and keeps it still as such. It’s the duty he takes with utmost sincerity, even when Hinata insists he needn’t try so hard. But as time goes on, he can’t help but begin to question why, indeed, he feels the need to act so seriously. It was - and remains - a matter of honor.

...and yet…

There’s more, he’s learned, to this princess than meets the eye. As cordial and demure as she may play before the masses, there’s a fiery spirit held at bay behind the ruffles and ribbons of ball gowns and court dresses. Torn between her role and her dreams, Hinata is a somber soul. Intelligent, kind, stubborn, and even a tad bit haughty when pressed.

In many ways, she reminds him of his mother.

It’s led to a growing fondness for the young woman. At first it was a kind of camaraderie. She would indulge all her secrets in him - voice thoughts she would otherwise never admit. He took that trust seriously, and never spoke her confessions to another.

It pained him that he really had little to confess in turn. It wasn’t a matter of trust, but simply that he held little within himself worth noting. He was a simple soldier: a knight of the realm with a singular purpose for the rest of his days.

While many would balk at the prospect of being a princess’ escort, Sasuke knew upon taking the role how important it truly was.

But as content as he was, at first, in his position...something has begun to irk him as of late. Something he can’t quite put a name to. More and more suitors have been brushed aside at his careful discretion, and yet...he almost feels as though something else guides his judgment of the young men sent to court his charge.

And it strikes him as Hinata makes a comment in passing that he can’t get out of his head.

As they watch yet another carriage leave the castle entrance behind, her gaze is somber, almost wistful. “So much trouble over such a simple thing, isn’t it?”

He gives her a glance. “...was it not your request to evade them, to keep your freedom a while longer?”

“It was. And I appreciate your help in such matters. I was right to put my trust in you. It just grows tiresome, doing this over and over...and soon, I know I’ll have to settle and agree to one.” Turning to him, she offers a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “How much simpler it would be to simply wed you instead. You who I already know, and trust.”

The comment brings a shocked stillness to his chest. “...a knight is...is hardly worthy of a princess,” he manages to stumble in reply.

“Mm, not necessarily. A few have earned the proper honor to become worthy in past kings’ eyes.” Though at first she smiles almost teasingly, it then fades. “...my father, I’m afraid, would not be so forgiving. I’m trapped, I fear, with a shortening list of suitors. But at least it was sweet while it lasted, this year of freedom. I will treasure it as the rest pass slowly by.”

Since then...he’s been unsure what to think. Had she been serious…? Does she truly..._wish_ for such a union? Or was just a passing inclination, a jesting alternative to the fate she finds herself resigned to?

...and what does _he_ feel…?

The notion kept him awake for nights upon nights, turning her words, her tone, her mannerisms over and over in his mind. At first, he balked at the idea. Him, a prince? A _king?_ He’s just...just a knight! Considered the best, true...but would he - _could_ he - ever take on such a mantle? It seemed so far and above his station, he could scarcely comprehend it.

But, more than that...he mulled over his reaction. He’d felt..._strange_ as she mentioned the option. Was he...enamored? Scared? Excited? Repulsed? The shock had been so great, the rest was hard to decipher. 

...did he...love her?

After a great many sleepless nights mulling it over, he decided that...yes. Yes he did.

...but what were _her_ feelings for _him_…?

Suddenly he was off-kilter. Things felt...different around her, though nothing had truly changed. Hinata remained the same as ever, and at first it convinced him that her idea had been just a flight of fancy. An alternative to her fate, but...nothing more.

The thought left him feeling...empty.

Was he truly to spend the rest of their lives at her side, with her just out of reach? How would he endure seeing her wed, settled down, bearing heirs for another bloodline?

At first he shunned the idea, but...in the end, he just wanted her happy. If that meant being kept at arm’s length, then...so be it.

...and yet...he couldn’t help but wonder: was there truly a measure of honor he could earn to find a place among her suitors? Was it possible? Hinata declared Hiashi would never be swayed, but the impossible had happened before in generations past.

He clung to that hope. He just needed a chance…!

Little did he know, it was fast approaching.

“You’ve doubled the patrols, as asked?”

“Aye sir.”

“Good. I’ll not take any chances.”

“Forgive my frankness sir, but...is it really so pertinent to be so...wary? The war ‘tween our lands was over a decade past.”

“Stemming from when an attempt was made to kidnap the very princess their prince is here to court,” Sasuke rebukes. “Think me a fool, but I’ll not let down my guard.”

“...aye, sir.”

Rejoining his charge, Sasuke stands almost stiffly beside her. Something has been stirring in his gut all week since learning of the arrangement.

Hinata, to his chagrin, has noticed.

“I promise, it will be fine,” she murmurs as he stands at her side. “But I appreciate your concern.”

“I’ll be happy once this charade is over,” is his muttered reply.

Soon enough, the prince arrives, and Sasuke keeps his guard up. Introductions are pleasant enough, and nothing seems amiss.

But he doesn’t trust it.

Otherwise, the day passes as typical for the first of the usual several days spent letting the young royals become acquainted. All the while, Sasuke hovers like her shadow, senses piqued and muscles tense.

...but nothing happens. 

The guest family is taken to their quarters, and Hinata retires to her own. In the adjoining room, separated only by a thin door in case of emergency, Sasuke does his best to do the same. But sleep refuses to come.

Good thing it doesn’t.

Restless, he rises and takes up his sword, giving her room a silent check in the dark. Windows are tested, the door peered through...and nothing. But he can’t get rid of this awful feeling, and -

Whirling around, he meets a blade in a shower of sparks, throwing back a shadowy figure. At once, Hinata awakens with a gasp, and both swordsmen look to her.

Panic.

Seeing his opponent move, Sasuke does the same, aiming to intercept. But there’s no time to raise his sword, no time -!

The enemy’s steel sinks into his side, his own dropped as he instead grips their arm. Teeth grit, he ignores the warmth of seeping blood and draws in his foe. They grapple for a long moment hand to hand, Sasuke slowly working his hold up to the would-be assassin’s neck. Despite their struggling, it soon weakens...and then they lie still.

By then, Hinata’s cry has roused other guards, barreling in to find the aftermath. A hand to his side, Sasuke barks, “Do a sweep of the grounds, now! If there’s anyone else lurking, I want their head cut from their shoulders!”

The other knights all obey, shuffling out and leaving waiting staff in the wake, looking shocked. “...my lord, your side…!”

Breathing harshly and quickly growing pale, Sasuke lifts his palm. It’s dripping crimson. “...I’m fine. Hinata, she -”

“That’s a right dreadful wound, sir - we’d best take you to the physician, straight away!”

“I can’t leave -”

“I’ll go with you,” Hinata cuts in, stepping up. “Sasuke, please.”

Looking to her with a torn expression, he manages a nod...and then slumps forward, unconscious.

“Quickly, now! Wake the doctor!”

“Come milady, stay close.”

“Fetch another guard for her ladyship! Now!”

As he’s lifted to be moved to the infirmary, Hinata remains at his side, a hand slipping over his.

“Please...hold on…”

**Author's Note:**

> Tired @~@ More of the knight and princess verse. Sasuke's finally realized that things aren't exactly platonic between them...right in time to risk his life for the one he loves :'D It's so horribly cliche, but we love cliches in this house, lol
> 
> Anyway...I'm wiped, it's late, and I'ma go sleep - thanks for reading!


End file.
